Every Little Thing
by baneling
Summary: AU/AH. Sometimes you find exactly what you need when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

She looked like an utter mess and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Caroline Forbes was already running 15 minutes behind schedule, and to make matters worse as soon as she stepped out of the car her foot landed right in a puddle soaking her shoe thoroughly. It was clearly not her day. All she could do was be extremely grateful for the fact the person she was meeting was someone she was actually friends with, or well friendly at least. They worked together on many of the events Caroline's business put together – be it a wedding or a just a private party.

Opening the door to the establishment where they were meeting for lunch, Caroline took a step inside and immediately scanned the area until her eyes landed on Rebekah Mikaelson. Letting the hostess know someone was waiting for her, she hurried over and put down her planners before taking a seat. For the first time all day she finally felt like she could breathe. She had been running around like the energizer bunny most of the morning.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she took in her friend's appearance, "You look absolutely horrid, Caroline. What the hell happened to you?"

Groaning, she shook her head and put her hands on the table, "Don't even get me started." Taking a deep breath, she pushed her hair back out of her face, "Sorry I was late, are you ready to get started?" Caroline opened her planner and began to sort through what she needed, "Okay, so the number of guests should be around 50 and they gave me a list of foods they'd want on the buf-,"

Pursing her lips, Rebekah leaned in and cut off the other woman from finishing, "maybe you should go to the bathroom and freshen up? I mean really, I just- You really should take a look in the mirror."

Despite the fact she hadn't even been there for more than a couple of minutes and Rebekah had mentioned how horrible she assumed she looked twice, she wasn't even sure she could be mad. "Okay, give me a minute?" She pushed herself back from the table, grabbing her bag she quickly stood and hurried to the bathroom.

As soon as her eyes met the mirror, she swore she looked like the walking dead. She had rushed out of the house this morning after a rough start of the day. Her alarm hadn't gone off, causing her to wake up 30 minutes later than she had wanted to, but at least she had woken up. And then her son did not want to change out of his pajamas and leave the house, so her make-up and hair weren't exactly the last things on her mind. And of course the clip that was keeping her hair in some decent form had broken mid-morning causing her locks to go everywhere.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed some make-up and a brush and tried to make herself look a little more presentable. Once she thought the job was done, she looked into the mirror and noticed that her shirt buttons were completely uneven. Rolling her eyes at the fact she hadn't noticed it earlier, she slipped off her cardigan and undid her shirt so she could do it properly. However, before she was able to finish the job, a knock came at the bathroom door and before she could even respond, the door was pushed open.

"Whoa," was all the guy could say as his and Caroline's eyes met in the mirror after stepping foot into the bathroom. There was with her shirt hanging open, revealing her bra underneath, "I—I was just bringing in some new rolls of toilet paper." Holding up the rolls in his hand, he gulped as he quickly tore his eyes away from the sight.

Her own eyes widening, she quickly pulled her shirt closed and turned towards him. She was not amused, in fact, she was quite annoyed and knew her tone made that clear, "I was fixing my shirt and- and you didn't even give an appropriate amount of time for someone to respond between you knocking on the door and opening it."

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been standing there just staring at this woman, but it took him a moment to realize she was speaking to him and what exactly was being said, "I'm sorry—I didn't— I'll come back." Without another word, he quickly turned around and exited the bathroom.

After a few minutes to let herself get over what happened and go back to fixing herself up, Caroline sat down and let out a sigh, "Well now I feel better minus the fact-," however before the words even left her mouth she found herself looking up at the very gentleman she came face to face with in the bathroom only moments before.

Clearing his throat, he tried his hardest not look at the woman he had just encountered in the bathroom and instead on the task at hand, "Hi I'm Stefan and I'll be taking your order."

Rebekah, who was completely oblivious to what had occurred between the two in the bathroom, put her order in and then waited for Caroline to do the same. With a bitter tone, she ordered a glass of wine and a salad, then handed her menu over and as soon as he walked away she hid her face in her hands, "I am mortified." After taking a deep breath, she looked up to see Rebekah sporting a very confused look, "When I went into the bathroom to fix myself up I noticed that my shirt wasn't buttoned right, so I was fixing it and our waiter came in when it was wide open and my bra visible" She sat back and motioned to her chest, "So he could change out the toilet paper."

"Was it at least a sexy bra?"

Tilting her head to the side, her mouth hanging open just slightly for a moment, she shook her head, "Really Bekah? That's what you're asking me?"

"Well he's cute!" she exclaimed, "I wouldn't mind him catching me in just my bra."

Groaning, Caroline couldn't help but wish for her glass of wine to arrive at the table already, "My shirt was still on, but you could still see." She shook her head and returned to her planner, "We are here to work and that's what we are going to do, okay?" Caroline was on edge, and this day was just continuing to go downhill.

"Okay," Rebekah shook her head, "You really need to take a deep breath, what is going on? Did something happen with your ex?"

"No," she shrugged her shoulders as she all but slumped back in her chair, "Well, nothing new at least. He has too many things on his plate and clearly his son is not on the top of the list of what's important to him."

Nodding, Rebekah felt bad for Caroline, they may have not been the best of friends, but she knew the woman had had the year from hell due to her ex and the father of her son, "I'm just saying you guys are way better off."

"I know that," she confessed sadly, and she did, but the fact still reminded that her son was growing up without his father, "I just- I just hate that he doesn't have a positive male influence in his life and honestly it's all my fault."

"No," shaking her head, Rebekah gave her a stern look before continuing, "You will not blame yourself. He was the one who coming in and out of your life. He was the one messing with your head, do not blame yourself for allowing yourself to attempt to move on for a moment."

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him as Stefan walked into the back office, "You know this is the third time this week I had to cover one of Elena's tables and stock the woman's restroom when she was supposed to. Remind me again why we pay your girlfriend to work here?"

"Whoa little brother," Damon put his hands up in defense, "What's got your panties in a twist? I thought we were over what had happened."

"It's not that," he growled before taking a deep breath, of course his brother would assume he was annoyed over what had occurred between the three of them. "Just get up so I can finish payroll," he motioned for Damon to get out of the way so he could finish doing what he needed to do. Once he sat down, he immediately pulled up what he needed on the computer and got to work.

"You know," Damon leaned against the wall as he watched his brother, "I think you might need to get laid. It is a really great stress reliever."

* * *

 **A/N:** yes/no/maybe so? I haven't written a story in a while so I figured I'd dive back in and go with an idea that was floating around in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Salvatore's Bar & Grill opened its doors, Stefan Salvatore always felt that he was more serious about the business than his partner and older brother Damon. Not to say that Damon did not work, because he did, but most of the time he was trying to also have a good time. Almost daily Damon was giving out shots on the house and joining in with the crowd while Stefan could be found in the office most of the time. It probably didn't help that Damon's girlfriend (who also worked there) was Stefan's ex-girlfriend. Sure, time had passed and Stefan felt like for the most part he had moved on, but he often felt awkward to be around them unless he had to.

Damon just chalked it up as his brother being a brooding type, while he himself was the life of the party. Did Stefan even enjoy having a good time? Yeah, he did. There were days in his late teens that he probably had a little too much fun, but he liked to think that he had grown up. That he had learned from the mistakes he made, and now he could just sit back and enjoy things moderately.

However, lately he was more on edge than normal, and he hated to admit a lot of it had to do with Elena's work. It seemed like he was the one who was picking up and she was getting away with it because she was Damon's girlfriend. He didn't know what was going on with her lately, but he wasn't sure it was his place to know. Sure, if you didn't know the two they would tell you they were friends, and Elena wanted them to be friends. Stefan tried, but he kept her at an arm's length and that worked best for him. The problem was she was an employee and he felt like Damon needed to put his feelings aside and they needed to discuss her work, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

* * *

The place was pretty busy with the Friday night crowd, and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Stefan emerged from the back carrying a crate to bring behind the bar to refill some bottles of alcohol that were starting to run low. He scanned the area, only coming to the pause when he saw _her_ It was the very woman he had accidentally walked in on in the bathroom only days prior.

He had not been blind to the fact that she was beautiful, but the situation had been awkward and the fact immediately after the encounter he had to wait on her and her company. She obviously was annoyed, the bitterness of her tone made that obvious and it somehow only bothered Stefan more due to the mood he was in. However, now as he watched her he could tell she seemed more carefree. A smile on her lips as she moved her head to side to side, her hair bouncing around with her movements.

"You're staring," an amused voice next to him pulled him from his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Elena standing next to him smirking, "Thankfully I think she-," turning her head towards the girl in question, "is far enough away to not notice, but then again, sometimes girls have a keen sense when it comes to those types of things."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stefan, we're friends-" her voice was hesitant, almost as if she was unsure that they were, "Right?"

"Yes," he said with a nod as he looked at her, turning his body slightly. He may not always enjoy being around her and Damon, but he knew she was his friend. Time had passed, but sometimes he had to admit it wasn't that he missed her, but he missed being with someone and Damon and Elena reminded him of that. However, that was something Stefan was unwilling to admit out loud. It was better that way.

"Then I think," She smirked and looked back in the direction of the blonde, "You should buy her a drink."

"I don't know if it constitutes as buying if I own the bar."

Rolling her eyes, she playfully nudged him, "Okay, so give her a drink on the house. You are single, so have some fun."

* * *

Caroline had every intention of spending the night in with a glass of wine and Netflix. Her own personal Netflix and chill, granted it had a completely innocent meaning compared to what people usually associated with him. However, Bonnie was having none of that and since her mother was more than willing to take her grandson for the night, she figured she'd go out and have a little fun. Of course she had to admit that when she realized they were going to Salvatore's Bar and Grill Caroline was a little hesitant. Or well, maybe was just a bit embarrassed by what happened last time she was there. Then again, let bygones be bygones.

She had to admit that she was glad that she had gone out at Bonnie's urging, she was honestly having a good time. They were in the far corner of the bar chatting with some guys who were probably more interested in what they were like in bed than actually what they wanted to say, but Caroline couldn't really remember the last time she had a guy show interest in. Always burying herself in work or focusing on her son, she kind of forgotten about that part of her life.

Pulling out her phone to check the time, she leaned into Bonnie, "hey I'll be right back, I'm just going to check in with my mom."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "you know he's fine, Care."

"I know, but I just want to check," she excused herself, rolling her eyes as one of the guys told her to come back. She slipped outside and dialed her mom's number, "Hey I just wanted to call and check in, is he awake? Oh no, let him sleep. Everything is good though? He ate all his food?" she smiled as she listened to her mom tell her about everything, "okay, well I'll be there in the morning to pick him up."

Hanging up, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned to go inside, but instead she found herself bumping into something hard, "Oh, I'm sorry-," she looked up to see a familiar face, "Oh, it's you." Reaching up, Caroline pushed some hair out of her face and took a step back realizing how close she had been to him, "Are you following me?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how dumb they sounded.

"I think that be a little hard since I-,"

"since you work here," she finished his sentencing assuming that's what he was going to say.

"Hey, listen-," he swallowed hard as he found his eyes truly taking in how gorgeous she was. "I really wanted to apologize about the bathroom thing. The girl that was supposed to stock the bathroom wasn't here, so I ended up doing it and I didn't realize I'd be walking in on-," he kind of just motioned to her with his hands.

"Me with my shirt completely unbuttoned," she let out a small laugh. When she had gotten home later that day she had felt bad for possibly coming across annoyed at the guy just doing his job, "I'm sorry if I was- a bitch?"

He shook his head, "no, no, you weren't at all. I definitely should have waited longer before I went in."

"It's fine. It's over and done with," she nodded and then looked towards the door, "I should probably get back inside."

"Yeah," he hadn't been entirely sure why he had come outside. Well, okay for one thing he actually did follow her outside in hopes of maybe getting the chance to talk to her. "Hey, can I buy you a drink? Even if it's over and done with I'd really like to."

Caroline pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment, "yeah, sure I guess that be cool."

Stefan moved towards the door and opened it, motioning for her to go in first, "ladies first."

They headed back inside and over to the bar, Caroline noticed Bonnie looking at her from the other side and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. "I think I'll have-," she mulled it over for a moment, "A vodka and cranberry, thank you."

"Hey Elena, a vodka and cranberry for her and a bourbon, neat for me."

Elena smiled, "you got it boss!" she gave a little wink at him before going to make their drinks.

Raising her eyebrow, Caroline looked at him curiously, "boss?"

"Yeah," Stefan licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip, "I kind of own the place. Well, myself and my brother that is."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I- I didn't know. That's pretty cool though! So wait, are one of you named Salvatore or?"

"Last name-," he paused, realizing he had no idea what her name was, "I have no idea what your name is."

"Caroline," she laughed, "Caroline Forbes."

"Stefan," he held out his hand so they could shake, "Stefan Salvatore." Once the drinks arrived, he picked up both glasses and handed her's to her and took a sip of his, "So do you actually come here a lot or is it just a two time thing?"

Sipping her own drink, she shook her head, "I've been here a couple times. I actually don't get out that much."

"Workaholic?" he inquired as he noticed a piece of hair had fallen in front of her face. Without even thinking he reached out and pushed it away. Gulping as his fingers lightly brushed her cheek.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, they seemed like the kind of eyes you could get lost in, "Kind of- I run my own event planning business, but my-," she paused wondering if she should mention if she had a son or not. However, she noticed his eyebrow raise as he was waiting for her to continue, "my son keeps me pretty busy."

Stefan nodded as he took another sip and looked back towards the bar for a moment, "how old is he?" he brought his gaze back to her with a smile on his face.

"He's four," she didn't often talk to random guys about her son, but then again she didn't often talk to random guys.

"Care," Bonnie slipped up next to Caroline, "there you are!" she looked towards Stefan for a moment before looking back at her best friend.

"Oh hey Bonnie!" she smiled happily at her best friend, "Stefan, this is my best friend Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Stefan he owns this place along with his brother."

"Pleased to meet you," Stefan said with a little smile and raise of his glass.

"You too," Bonnie gave him a sincere smile before turning back to Caroline, "I actually think I'm going to head home. Those guys got a little," she just rolled her eyes not even wanting to finish, "Are you going to stay or-"

"Oh!" She put down her drink and turned to Stefan, "I should be going myself. Thank you so much for the drink."

"No problem," he gave a nod, suddenly sad over the fact he actually wasn't going to be able to really get to talk to her. As Caroline began to talk to leave with her friend, he cleared his throat, "hey, cou- could I get your number?"

Caroline turned to look at him before looking back at Bonnie who was shaking her head with a smirk, "Yeah totally! Can I see your phone?" She waited for him to pull his phone out and hand it to her. She put her name and number in his phone and handed it back, "There you go! Just text me."

He smirked, "Is this even your real number?"

She grinned widely at him, "I guess you're just going to have to find out." She turned on her heel and walked towards the exit with Bonnie, a smile on her face at the random turn of events.

" _Who_ was that?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there is chapter two! I'm going to start trying to work on chapter three asap while the ideas are flowing in my head. Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

So, maybe he _wasn't_ going to try to find out. At least that's what Caroline was thinking when two days had passed and she never received a text. She wasn't even sure why it mattered, when she originally had laid eyes on him he was not her favorite person. Then again, he had apologized, and she could not deny the fact that he was extremely attractive and she enjoyed talking to him – no matter how little they actually got to talk. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't looked at her like she was a piece of meat, despite the fact he had actually seen her with her shirt wide open. The best thing to do was shrug it off as some harmless chatter with a cute man and go about her day.

That's what she had told herself all day at least. Life was definitely not some fairytale romance, she had learned that the hard way. If her past relationships had taught her anything, true love was just something you read in books. This was the real world. Anyway, it was probably all for the best! She did not need any distractions in her life. Caroline Forbes had everything she needed – her work and her son. That's what she told herself, although she couldn't deny the flutter in her stomach she that felt when she did actually receive the text. The text that led to a bunch of text messages which included an invite to dinner. There was a moment that she hesitated, that she considered declining. All this was a little reminder that she hadn't lost it, but instead of declining, she did the opposite – she accepted.

It would only be one simple dinner anyway. It would be nice to be treated to a nice meal and some adult conversation from someone other than her mother and close friends. That's all this was going to be, and yeah, maybe she would flirt a little. However, at the end of the evening she would go home and remember that she had everything she needed. She was Caroline Forbes after all.

Yet as they sat there, she found herself not wanting this to be it. In fact, Caroline found herself almost hoping that at the end of the night he'd ask to see her again. She tried to shake her head of the silly thoughts as they sat and talked over dinner. He had picked her up around 7:30 and took her to this little Italian place he lived, one that her ex never wanted to go to. She had worn a blue dress, one she had bought forever ago, but had still been hanging in her closet with the tags on. Blue – his favorite color she had found out when he complimented how beautiful she looked.

"So it's only you and your brother?" she asked as she reached for her glass of wine and took a sip, "no other siblings? Sisters?"

Stefan shook his head as he finished swallowing the piece of meat he had been eating, "Nope, just us two boys. Although, I must admit I had wished on numerous occasions that I had been given a sister rather than Damon," he smirked before reaching for his own glass of wine.

"Well, at least you have a sibling. It was only me growing up, but then again, I didn't have to share my toys," she said with a giggle, "Are you and Damon close?"

"Eh," Stefan shook his head slightly, "Yes, but sometimes it can be a little complicated. I love him, obviously, but things have occurred over the years that make it a bit of a struggle."

"Like what?" Caroline's eyes immediately widened at her question, "I am sorry, that was so rude of me!"

Stefan couldn't help but smile as he shook his head, "No, it's totally fine. I mean when someone says something like that it's got to make a person a little curious, huh?" he took another sip of his wine before putting his cup down, "He's on more than one occasion given my best friend a little trouble. Or well, has done things to kind of hurt her, not physically of course, but she always shrugs it off and says it's Damon being Damon." Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I have a little bit of a harder time shrugging that off. Then again, his best friend and I aren't exactly best friends." He looked at Caroline for a while, gauging her reaction before he spoke again, "And well, his girlfriend happens to be my ex-girlfriend."

Caroline was pretty sure her jaw dropped, "What? How? Like What?"

He smirked and shook his head, "It's honestly just a whole dumb situation when it really comes down to it, but life happens, right?"

"Yeah," was all she could say, and as much as she wanted to ask more, she knew it wasn't her place. Taking another sip of her drink, she scanned the restaurant before looking back at him.

"You know, I actually didn't think you were going to agree to go out with me."

"Really?" Caroline tilted her head to the side, not wanting to admit that she had considered that, "Why is that?"

"Well, I kind of walked in on you in the bathroom and even though I apologized, I didn't really think you'd want anything to do with me. I wasn't even entirely sure it was actually your number if you remember correctly," he said with a laugh, "And then I couldn't decide what was an appropriate amount of time to wait to text you, and then two days passed so-,"

She smiled softly at him, "I didn't think you were going to text. Well, I mean after two days passed at least."

"I wanted to," he licked his lips before taking a deep breath, "You intrigue me. Although I can't exactly put my finger on it, I just knew I wanted to get to know you."

Her cheeks reddened, and she found herself looking down at her half empty plate as she bit her bottom lip lightly, "Well, that's not something I hear everything."

Clearing his throat, Stefan gently tapped his fingers on the table, feeling a little nervous suddenly, "So your son, what's his name? I remember you mentioned that he's four?"

She nodded, "He is! I swear I don't know where the time went. His name is Ben, Benjamin Silas Forbes to be exact."

Stefan wanted to ask about his father, but he didn't exactly think that was first date material. "I have no kids, in case you were wondering," he said in a teasing tone.

"And here I thought you had a wife and kids at home," she laughed, but she had to admit, it wasn't uncommon for men to actually do things like that. And she may have looked for a ring when she and Stefan spoke that night at the grill. "Now I don't have to worry about you asking me to join your harem."

"If anyone has a harem, it would be my brother," he added with a chuckle.

The rest of dinner went well, they chatted and eventually shared dessert. Stefan had gone as far as feeding her a bite of cake, and she swore the look in his eyes were that of a man with desire. It made her feel sexy and beautiful, something she had completely forgotten about since everything had happened.

The car ride back to her house was fairly quiet, but not awkward. No, they would chat here and there, but mostly they let the music fill the void, and Caroline found herself looking out the window with a smile on her face. When they had parked, she hadn't wanted to get out, but then Stefan was at the passenger side door opening it for her. She thanked him as she climbed out and took the hand he was holding out. A hand that he kept in hers as they made their way to her front door.

"So," Caroline began, but before she could continue Stefan's hand was letting go of her and coming to rest on the side of her face. She looked into his green eyes, getting lost in them for a moment before she realized he was leaning in. Letting her eyes slowly closed, she sighed as his lips connected to hers. It was sweet, soft and slow, and what could only be described as a perfect first kiss.

Not entirely sure how long it lasted, Stefan slowly pulled away, a smile on his face as he waited for her eyes to open and meet his, "I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that," She smiled at him, and brought her hand up to rest on the back of his neck as she initiated their second kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I actually wrote and then rewrote this chapter going an entirely different route. However, here was their first date! I'd love to know what people think, it gives me a little push to write more. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

One date turned into two dates, two dates turned into three dates, and well this continued for a couple weeks. They'd go to dinner, sometimes a movie, there was even a night they just walked around for a while enjoying ice cream before he had to head to the bar for the rest of the night. Caroline felt like she was on cloud nine, however she couldn't deny the fact she did have some doubts. While they had initially kissed on the first date, it hadn't gone further than kisses and hand holding. Yes, there were a couple times during their goodnight kisses that Caroline swore that Stefan wanted more, but he never said anything, and he never pushed her. Ad she had found herself scared and unsure about inviting him inside, so she never brought the idea up and instead said goodnight and watched him drive away every time.

Another thing was the fact she had not introduced Stefan to her son. He inquired about him often, but she hadn't brought up wanting them to meet, and he had not asked. She wasn't sure he would, probably thinking it wasn't his place, but then she still wasn't sure if she wanted him to. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she liked him very much, but she wasn't sure how to go about the whole meeting mommy's boyfriend with her son. Was Stefan even her boyfriend? So many thoughts were constantly going through her head, and she had no idea how to figure them all.

Bonnie had the chance to meet him briefly, and the same had gone for her with Damon and Elena. She had been nervous about that given Stefan and Elena's history, but it ended up going quite well and the girls hit it off. However, Caroline understood how the whole thing would probably always be semi-awkward for Stefan, but he seemed pleased that the woman got along. Rebekah had laughed when Caroline explained who it was she was seeing, having been there during the whole ordeal with the bathroom. And Matt just wanted Caroline to be happy, and would meet him whenever.

Caroline hadn't said it out loud, but she had found herself missing Stefan quite a bit since she last had seen him. Work had been so busy with a few events that were taking place; she had barely spoken to him lately aside from a few texts here and there. Part of her actually worried that maybe he didn't care, that maybe he hadn't wanted to see her, that maybe he had gotten bored with hanging out with her. Was doubt getting the best of her? She tried not to think about it, but even though he knew she had been busy, he hadn't asked her to hang out. She hated feeling this way, hated having doubts, it just reminded her of the past, and this was something new and exciting! She wasn't supposed to be having doubts, besides it wasn't like she was serious about him, was she?

When Bonnie had suggested they going to get drinks at the bar, she had been hesitant, but she knew she couldn't reveal why to Bonnie. Her friend would only inform her that she was being silly, and maybe she was. They recruited Rebekah to join them for the evening, who was very willing to go. Mostly because she had declared that Stefan was very nice eye candy. This only caused Caroline to roll her eyes, but she couldn't deny the slight ping of jealously she had felt at Rebekah saying that.

As soon as the doors opened, it was obvious that the place was packed. The hostess greeted them and asked if they wanted a table, and given how packed the bar was, they decided getting some food was the best bet. So they asked for a high top table to sit at.

"You should have told them you were Stefan's girlfriend. Free meal!" Rebekah laughed as they sat down at the table and opened their menu's.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline just sighed, "First off I am _not_ his girlfriend, and second I am not using the fact I _know_ him to get us free food."

"Are you _kind_ of his girlfriend though, Care?" Bonnie asked curiously, "I mean you guys have gone out on a bunch of dates, he obviously likes you."

Pursing her lips, she looked down at her menu and acted like she didn't care, "For all I know he could be dating other girls."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I jus-,"

"I know what this is," Rebekah sighed, while her and Caroline weren't the best of friends, they enjoyed one another's company every so often outside of working together. Rebekah had been around for long enough to see and know things, "He isn't Tyler, and he sure as hell is my not brother."

Caroline groaned at the mention of Klaus, "Can we not bring him up? That is one drunken mistake I will _never_ live down."

"Can I get you girls anything to dr-," the waitress approached them, but then quickly noticed who was sitting at the table, "Caroline! I didn't know you were coming in tonight? Does Stefan know you're here?"

"Hi Elena," Caroline smiled softly at the girl, "Oh no, he doesn't—,"

"Well, I bet he'll want to see you. Damon dragged him to a poker game and he basically lost his shirt to Klaus."

All three girls eyes widened and they looked at each other, Rebekah was the one that spoke first though, "Like Klaus Mikaelson?" When Elena nodded, Rebekah noticed Caroline's face turn white, "That would be my brother."

"Small world!"

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening. Klaus had always taken a liking to Caroline, and while she was able to brush it off often, she had gotten so drunk one night she had given in. There wasn't exactly bad blood between the two, but this decision had caused some issues for her, and awkwardness between them. So it was just her luck that Stefan knew him, at least knew him enough to play poke with him.

After Elena took their orders and went on her way, Rebekah and Bonnie gave her reassuring smiles, "Just because they've played poker isn't a big deal."

"Yeah, I mean I don't ever remember Klaus mentioning anyone with the last name Salvatore. Damon or Stefan," Rebekah reached over and patted her head.

"See!" Bonnie said overly optimistic, almost reminding Caroline of herself, "You're just thinking the worst case scenario, it's nothing!" Bonnie began to smirk and noticed someone coming their way, "Besides, look who is coming this way."

Caroline turned her head and noticed Stefan quickly approaching with a smile on his face, "Hey!" he exclaimed as he came to stand next to Caroline and rest a hand on her shoulder, "I had no idea you were coming in tonight, why didn't you tell me?"

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she looked at him and shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you if you were busy."

"Nonsense," Stefan leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and just like that she felt all the doubt disappear - at least for a moment, "You could never bother me. Elena said she took your order?" Caroline stayed still, but Bonnie and Rebekah nodded, "Okay, well if you guys want anything else, have at it. It's on me tonight."

"No Stefan," Caroline protested, "You don't have to do that."

Raising his eyebrow, he looked at her for a moment before replying, "But I want to, I know you've been busy and probably need a break." Looking towards the other girls he smiled, "Nice to see you again Bonnie, and you must be-," he paused and looked at Rebekah.

"I'm Rebekah," holding her hand out to shake his, "You waited on Caroline and I that time you walked into the bathroom and saw her bra."

"Rebekah!" Caroline groaned.

"Well that's what happened!"

Stefan's face reddened and he looked down sheepishly, "Not one of my finer moments." Looking over his shoulder at the bar for a moment, he shook his head before looking back, "I need to do a couple things, but I'd love to join you guys in a bit— if you don't mind that is."

"We totally don't mind," Bonnie answered before Caroline could. Once Stefan was gone, she smiled and nudged Caroline playfully, "Told you he likes you."

* * *

Halfway through their food, Stefan sat down next to Caroline and joined the girls for the remainder of the evening. Every so often being asked a question by one his employees, or being pulled away due to an emergency. Although he had wished he wasn't needed at all. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Caroline much since they last hung out, but he understood she was busy. Plus, he did not want to come off as pushy. He was really enjoying getting to know her and spending time with her, and he was trying so hard to be a gentleman. However, he had to admit when he saw how she was dressed tonight, all he wanted to do was pull her into his office and have his way with her.

Caroline had decided to wear a form fitting blue dress that stopped at her thighs, and a little black jacket that had come off half way through her meal because it started to get warm. When this happened, Stefan couldn't help but let his fingers dance across the skin of her exposed back. And it only brought a smile to his face when he felt her shiver at his touch.

"You know, Klaus had mentioned her had a sister," Stefan let out a chuckle at the realization that the sister was Rebekah, "small world." Turning his attention towards Caroline, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "You know Klaus to?"

Gulping, Caroline put a smile on her face and nodded, "A bit, but mostly through Rebekah here. So you guys are good friends?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "We have mutual friends honestly. Occasionally we'll all get together and play poker while having a couple drinks. I hadn't gone in a while, so last night Damon dragged me. Although I wish he hadn't because I lost big time."

"You poor thing," Caroline giggled and leaned in to press a kiss to Stefan's cheek, she was obviously starting to feel the drinks she had, "You need a good luck charm."

"I hate to break up this little love fest," a voice interrupted and everyone turned to see Damon standing there with a smirk on his face, "But I am going to need you soon, brother." He then went to turn away, but looked towards Caroline before he did, "Hi there blondie, glad to see you popped in." And with that Damon walked away.

"Ah yes, I should probably get back to work since I'm the boss," Stefan chuckled, but he did not want to leave Caroline's side, "Are you guys heading out soon or sticking around longer?"

Bonnie picked up her phone and looked at the time, "We actually have to get going, but it was really nice to see you again, Stefan."

"You too," Stefan stood up, his hand reaching for Caroline, "Can I walk you guys to your car?"

Helping Caroline put her jacket on, Stefan held her hand as he followed the ladies outside and over to Bonnie's car. After saying goodbye to her and Rebekah, they climbed into the car and gave Caroline a moment. "I'm glad I came by tonight," she said with a giggle, "I didn't think you'd want to see me."

Stefan quirked his eyebrow and pushed Caroline up against the car, his hands coming to rest on her hips, "Why would you ever think a silly thing like that?" Leaning in, he kissed her hard. Caroline couldn't help but sigh and wrap her arms around his neck. However, the kiss ended far too soon, and she couldn't help but whimper, "Please tell me I can see you tomorrow night?"

Smiling widely, she nodded her head, "You can totally see me tomorrow night."

* * *

 **A/N:** I definitely failed on getting this chapter the way I wanted it to be to post. I ended up finishing it up on a quick whim, so I hope it isn't too horrible! Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far! I have a couple other stories that are somewhat in the work, but we shall see if they end up seeing the light of day! Would love to hear feedback on this chapter. Thanks again!

"Good," he licked his lips and leaned in again, "And please tell me you have another dress like this."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the super long delay. Things got a little hectic, and I was affected by Hurricane Matthew. I am not in love with this chapter, but I had wanted to get it out before I get super busy again. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

Stefan hadn't wanted to come off as pushy; they were still getting to know each other, so when she had been busy because of work he understood. That of course did not mean he didn't want to see her, because he really did. Probably more than he was willing to meet. Over the course of their dates, he had gotten to know her, at least to the point that she was willing to let him know her. And he had done the same, but of course he was still nervous. It had taken all he had in him to continually leave after their goodnight kisses as their dates progressed. When in reality all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and take her into her bedroom.

Truth be told, Caroline was the first woman he had ever seen that had a kid. A kid he had yet to meet, and was unsure if Caroline even wanted him to, and he wasn't about to ask her. No, if she wanted him to, she'd tell him, right? It was untested waters, and he just had to tread lightly. He had inquired about her son, and Caroline indulged him in stories from time to time. Part of him wanted to meet the kid, but he knew that could be a serious step. Was he even that serious about Caroline? Well, she definitely consumed his thoughts, and he wanted to talk to her constantly. Yeah, he definitely liked her, but he just wanted to let things happen naturally.

When Elena had approached him in the office to tell him that Caroline was actually sitting in her section, of course had to go out there and see her. And when he bid her goodnight, and he knew he had to see her the following night. He had missed her honesty, but how could she not? She was this sweet and beautiful little ball of sunshine, and it brought a smile to his face. It was kind of addicted if he was honest with himself, and all he wanted to do was spend more time with her.

Having stopped into the bar before heading over to Caroline's, he spotted his brother talking to someone at the bar. "Speak of the devil!" Damon announced, as he called his brother over. The

bar was still fairly empty, but tables around the restaurant were starting to slowly fill up as dinner service approached.

"Hey, I was just swinging by to grab something," he came to a halt and finally noticed who it was who his brother was talking to. Klaus Mikealson, "Hey man."

Klaus lifted his glass in a greeting, but it was Damon that spoke first, "Big date with blondie, huh? Finally going to get in her pants?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his big brother, even though they were adults, his brother still acted like a teenager, "I am not even going to answer that." Looking away from Damon, he focused his attention on Klaus, "I met your sister last night."

"Oh dear old Rebekah," Klaus smirked before taking a sip of his drink and raised his eyebrow before asking, "Is that who you have a date with?"

"No," Stefan shook his head, "I'm seeing her friend, Caroline-,"

"Ah, the beauty that is Caroline Forbes," Klaus' smirk only seemed to grow wider, almost a little sinister, which did not go unnoticed by the brothers, "Now that is quite a girl, my friend. Quite a girl."

Opening his mouth to say something, he found no words coming out, and instead his brother asked the question Stefan really didn't want to think about, "Does me thinks that Klaus and Caroline had a thing?"

"Well sadly, it was only one night," Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "But I remember it fondly."

"Um, would you excuse me," Stefan quickly walked away and into the back, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. He had wanted to grab his jacket that had left the night prior, but suddenly forgot what he had walked into the office for when all he could think about was Klaus and Caroline.

"Dude," Damon's voice came from behind him, having come after Stefan a few minutes, "You shouldn't worry, man. Klaus sleeps with-"

Turning around, he glared at him, "Did you really have to ask that?"

"Well, you were thinking it just like I was with the way he said that she was quite a girl," Damon said holding his hands up in defense, "Isn't it better to know the truth?"

"No!" Stefan groaned and shook his head, "Tonight I was hoping that we were-," he just let out a sigh and suddenly remembered his jacket.

"Wait, so I was right? You guys haven't?"

Stefan grabbed his jacket and shook it roughly, "And now all I'm going to think about tonight is that she slept with Klaus."

"Well, I'ts not like she's a virgin, brother," Damon rolled his eyes, "She does have a kid- oh, you don't think it's-,"

Stefan held up his hand immediately causing Damon to stop talking, "If you know what is good for you, then you will not finish that sentence."

Damon just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, "Brother, we all have a history."

He didn't actually know why it bothered him, and the fact what his brother was saying made sense didn't particularly help either, "It's just- Klaus." He had no real problems with Klaus, but he definitely wouldn't call him a best friend. In truth, in his eyes Klaus was a somewhat friend of his brothers that he occasionally was around, "We both know his history with woman isn't exactly shining."

"Just don't let it get to you. Plus, you and this girl could end up fizzling out soon anyway," and with that Damon was gone.

She wasn't entirely sure if she was overthinking things or that something was off with Stefan. It wasn't anything obivious at least, but from the moment he had picked her up she felt like something was on his mind. Maybe it was just work? At least that's what she was telling herself. They talked through dinner, but Caroline felt like she had done the most talking. Then again, she knew sometimes she had the ability to ramble quite a bit. After dinner they headed over to a club to catch a comedy act.

"Hey," Caroline licked her lips trying to get Stefan's attention between acts, "Is everything okay?"

Turning his gaze to her, her narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "Uh yeah, why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she played with the straw her her drink, "You just seem- I don't know. It's nothing." She was going to drop it, but she couldn't, "Last night you seemed like you really wanted to see me tonight, and now I'm not so sure."

Sighing, Stefan reached up to rub his hand over his face, "I'm just being stupid." He brought his hand to run across her bare shoulder, "I really wanted to see you tonight, Caroline."

"but?"

He shook his head, "But nothing. I'm sorry if I seem off," he paused for a moment and wondered if he should tell her, or even ask if there was any truth over what Klaus said. It really shouldn't matter though, "I ran into Klaus today when I stopped by the bar. Your friends brother."

Caroline nodded her head and nervously chewed on her bottom lip, "Oh?"

"He kind of said you and him-," Sefan didn't really want to say it, "It doesn't matter. It shouldn't bother me."

Bringing her hand to rest on his neck, she gave him a sad smile, "It was a mistake. A drunken mistake when I was in a really bad place because of things with Tyler." And that's really what it was, and something she often wished she could erase, "It is something I wish I could erase and wish to never happen again."

Stefan nodded his head, his own hand playing her with her hair, "Klaus just has this way with words."

She scoffed, "Oh god, it's horrible. He just yeah- I know what you mean." Caroline leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I like you, Stefan. I know we are still getting to know one another, but I like you."

There was no way he couldn't help but smirk at her words, and quickly leaned in to capture her lips, not particularly caring they were in public. Once he pulled away, he pressed a quick kiss to her nose, "I like you, too." Leaning back in his chair, Stefan looked around for a moment before turning his attention to the beautiful girl next to him, "Would you like to get out of here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Also, thanks for the reviews so far! keep reading and reviewing. thanks guys!  
**


End file.
